


Schleier kann man lüften, Deckmäntel muss man herunterreißen

by YamiSofopue



Category: Football RPF, Sports RPF
Genre: AU, FSV Mainz 05, Fortuna Düsseldorf, M/M, Romanze
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-10
Updated: 2015-10-30
Packaged: 2018-04-25 17:27:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4969885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YamiSofopue/pseuds/YamiSofopue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loris ist Model - ein scheinbar selbstverliebtes, egozentrisches, besserwisserisches Model. Im Geschäft des Scheins und der Perfektion erhält er diese Maske mit Bravur aufrecht. Bis er das erste Mal auf den Fotografen Julian trifft...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Es gibt mal wieder etwas Neues. Hat ja lange genug gedauert, erstens diese Idee endlich umzusetzen (die ist glaub iwann von Anfang des Jahres oder so) und zweitens überhaupt mal wieder was zu schreiben. Aber wie das halt so ist ... Uni, Ärzte, Auslandsaufenthalt. Stress pur. Zwischendurch ist dann irgendwie endlich diese Geschichte entstanden.  
> Loris hatte ich schon seeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeehr lange aufm Schirm. Und noch viel länger hat sich die erdfrauchen was mit Jule gewünscht. Also haben wir das einfach mal kombiniert und damit ist diese Geschichte auch allein ihr gewidmet. Dafür, dass sie die beste erdfrauchen der Welt ist und weil sie mir einen Hubert geschenkt hat, der jetzt hier auf der Insel auf mich aufpasst. ♥
> 
> Da steht zwar 7 Kapitel, aber das ist trotzdem kein Monsterwerk. Aber es war prima, um wieder ans Schreiben zu kommen. Vielleicht gefällts einem der zwei Hanseln, die noch hier auf der Seite rumhocken ;)
> 
> Vorab jedoch noch: Seht's mir nach, wenn ich mit dem Kommentare beantworten schludere. Wenn ich abends nach Hause komme, bin ich meist ziemlich knülle.
> 
> Titel ist passenderweise ein Zitat des Fotografen Thomas Häntsch.

**Schleier kann man lüften, Deckmäntel muss man herunterreißen**  
  
 **Kapitel 1**  
  
„Das ziehe ich nicht an.“ Beinahe mit Genugtuung beobachtete Loris, wie der zuständigen Stylistin die Gesichtszüge entgleisten, bevor sie unsicher zum Fotografen schaute, welcher wiederum die Augen verdrehte. „Herr Karius, das ist ein Schlüsselelement der neuen Kollektion, der Designer fordert …“ – „Der Designer ist mir scheiß egal. Der Fetzen steht mir nicht, also ziehe ich ihn nicht an“, beharrte Loris auf seiner Meinung. Beinahe bekam er Mitleid mit der Stylistin, die vollkommen überfordert wirkte und deren Sprachlosigkeit vermuten ließ, dass sie noch nicht allzu lange in diesem Job tätig war. Allerdings hielt sich das ziemlich schnell wieder in Grenzen. Er hatte einen Ruf zu verlieren und inzwischen genoss er es zu sehr das Bild zu bestätigen, das alle sich von ihm gemacht hatten. Stattdessen bediente er sich am Kleiderständer, wählte selbst das nächste Outfit aus und ging sich umziehen. Das „Gewöhnen Sie sich besser dran, der Kerl ist ein Riesenarschloch“ des Fotografen ließ ihn dabei nur müde lächeln. Sollten sie ihn doch nennen, wie sie wollten. Sie mussten trotzdem mit ihm arbeiten.  
  
Das alles hatte angefangen, nachdem Loris mit einem abgeschlossenen Shooting alles andere als zufrieden gewesen war. Bereits während der Aufnahmen hatte er sich unwohl gefühlt – mit der Arbeitsweise des Fotografen, mit der Auswahl der Kleidung … Die Outfits hatten ihm nicht gefallen. In seinen Augen hatte er darin furchtbar ausgesehen. Die Visagistin hatte ihn eher entstellt und der Fotograf hatte offensichtlich überhaupt kein Auge fürs Posing gehabt, sonst wäre ihm wohl aufgefallen, wie unvorteilhaft manche der geforderten Posen Loris darstellten. Das Shooting war furchtbar gewesen, da Loris zu jener Zeit jedoch noch recht frisch in der Branche gewesen war, hatte er sich kaum getraut irgendjemandem Kontra zu geben. Bis er das Ergebnis des Shootings gesehen hatte. Danach hatte er beschlossen, dass er nicht alles mit sich machen lassen musste, nur weil er dafür bezahlt wurde. Seine Auftraggeber erwarteten qualitative Aufnahmen und diese wollte er ihnen bieten.  
In seinen Augen war der einzig richtige Weg also einzuschreiten, wann immer jemand etwas von ihm verlangte, das ihm nicht in den Kram passte. Das konnten einerseits einzelne Kleidungsstücke sein, die ihm schlicht nicht gefielen oder seiner Ansicht nach nicht standen, das konnten Einstellungen oder vom Team geforderte Posings sein oder auch nur die Tatsache, dass seine Haare nicht nach seinem Geschmack gelegt wurden. Später kamen dazu divenhaft anmutende Forderungen zum Catering bei den Shootings – welche Getränkemarke, wie hatte das Essen auszusehen – oder zur Einrichtung seiner Umkleide. Obwohl er wusste, dass er sich damit eine Menge herausnahm, sprach seine Vita Bände. Er wurde gebucht. Regelmäßig und von bekannten Marken. Egal ob es um Unterwäsche, Herrenausstatter oder Düfte ging – man wollte ihn haben. Die Firmen leckten sich die Finger nach ihm und wenn er sachlich erklärte, dass „das Kernstück einer Kollektion in einem unvorteilhaften Licht erschienen wäre, weil es nicht zu ihm passe“, dann nahm ihm in der Regel auch niemand die Rebellion gegen das Tragen eben solcher allzu übel. Schließlich waren seine Fotos auch so stets nahe an der Perfektion und Loris konnte mit Fug und Recht behaupten, dass er ein wahrer Umsatzsteigerer war.  
Dementsprechend konnte es ihm scheißegal sein, was diejenigen von ihm dachten, die mit ihm arbeiten mussten. Sie mussten sich eben damit arrangieren. Ebenso egal war ihm sein Ruf über lange Zeit gewesen. Loris hatte lernen müssen, dass Fotografen zwar offen für Anregungen waren, prinzipiell jedoch galt, dass das Model zu tun hatte, was sie wollten. Sie ließen sich nicht gerne in die Suppe spucken. Schon gar nicht gekoppelt an die Unterstellung, sie hätten keine Ahnung von ihrem Handwerk. Eine andere Schlussfolgerung blieb jedoch nicht, wenn man sah, dass dem Fotografen nicht aufgefallen war, dass die von ihm gewählte Pose das Model unvorteilhaft erscheinen ließ. Wer nicht spurte, bekam ziemlich schnell den Titel der Diva verpasst und ein Ruf verbreitete sich in der Modebranche wie ein Lauffeuer. Danach galt dann das Motto „Ist der Ruf erst ruiniert, lebt es sich ganz ungeniert.“ Loris hatte einfach aufgehört sich irgendjemandem gegenüber Mühe zu geben. Die Stylisten und Visagisten verfluchten ihn, weil er Outfits boykottierte und ihre Arbeit kritisierte. Fotografen hassten ihn, weil er nicht tat, was sie sagten und inzwischen hatte Loris sogar den Punkt erreicht, da die Beteiligten sich nicht einmal mehr die Mühe machten hinter seinem Rücken zu lästern. Ihre Abneigung ihm gegenüber brachten sie alle ganz offen zum Ausdruck und Loris antwortete mit einer gehörigen Portion Gleichgültigkeit, gepaart mit latenter Aufmüpfigkeit. Je mehr man sich über ihn ärgerte, desto mehr Freude hatte er an den Shootings. Sie wollten ein Arschloch und sie bekamen eins. Und zwar ein mustergültiges. Solange die Ergebnisse stets stimmten, sah er sich in seiner Haltung bestätigt.  
  
So gab es auch dieses Mal nicht gerade wenig Lob vom Auftraggeber, einem renommierten Modehaus, das Loris immer mal wieder buchte um neue Herrenkollektionen zu präsentieren. Sie waren begeistert von seinen Fotos und seiner – wie sie es nannten – rebellischen Ausstrahlung. Wie immer eigentlich. Dabei ging auch jegliche Kritik daran unter, dass das sogenannte „Herzstück“ der Kollektion nicht präsentiert wurde. Wie erwartet. Er hatte recht behalten. Sein Stand erlaubte ihm jede Menge Freiheiten.  
  
Jedoch erlebte er ziemlich bald eine Überraschung, als er zu einem neuen Shooting antrat und unerwartet mit einem strahlenden, freundlichen Lächeln vom Fotografen persönlich begrüßt wurde: „Hi, ich bin Jule. Freut mich mit dir zusammenarbeiten zu dürfen“, stellte sich ihm der Fotograf lächelnd vor, wobei er Loris sogar die Hand hinhielt. Der war so perplex, dass er gar nicht richtig zu reagieren wusste. Dieser Kerl … freute sich mit ihm zusammenzuarbeiten? Er war nett und höflich und lächelte? Er sprach persönlich direkt mit Loris ohne irgendeinen armen Assistenten herumzuscheuchen, der die Kommunikation mit ‚der Diva‘ übernahm? Loris hatte ehrlich gesagt keine Ahnung, wann ihm das zuletzt untergekommen war. Daraus ergab sich eigentlich nur eine Schlussfolgerung: Der Kerl war neu im Geschäft und hatte noch nicht von Loris gehört. Eilte ihm sein Ruf doch nicht voraus?  
Jedenfalls schien es Jule nicht einmal zu stören, dass Loris die ihm angebotene Hand ignorierte und ihn stattdessen anstarrte, als käme er von einem fremden Planeten. Stattdessen begann er Loris die Pläne für das anstehende Shooting zu erklären und schickte ihn dann zum Umziehen. Dabei lächelte er die ganze Zeit sein strahlendes Lächeln, das rund um seine Augen für kleine Lachfältchen sorgte. Loris war … Er war baff. So baff, dass er ohne zu mosern in die Umkleide ging und sich zurecht machen ließ. Erst gegenüber der Stylistin fand er seine Schlagfertigkeit wieder und forderte diese auf das Stylen seiner Haare doch lieber ihm zu überlassen, da sie von dieser Aufgabe augenscheinlich keine Ahnung habe. Sie wirkte offensichtlich pikiert, zog von dannen und ging sich sicherlich anderswo über ihn beschweren.  
  
Wenig später betrat Loris fertig das Set. „Da bist du ja. Ab mit dir“, wurde er von einem immer noch auffallend gut gelaunten Fotografen in seine Szene gebeten. Es überraschte ihn, dass Jule immer noch so freundlich mit ihm umging. Der Kerl war eindeutig seltsam. Loris war so verwirrt, dass er sogar vergaß sich über den seltsamen Umgangston zu beschweren. Stattdessen begab er sich brav an den für ihn vorgesehenen Fleck und wartete, was der Fotograf vorhatte. Der beschäftigte sich noch kurz mit den Einstellungen seiner Kamera, dann gab er Loris erste Anweisungen und begann mit der Arbeit. Er war professionell und dabei stets freundlich, gab Loris ungewohnt viel Feedback zu seinen Posings – etwas, das andere Fotografen längst aufgegeben hatten – und war insgesamt so komplett anders, dass Loris beinahe das Meckern und Mäkeln vergaß.  
Irgendwann hielt er das nicht mehr aus und nur aus Prinzip, um dieser schrecklich freundlichen Art irgendwie zu entkommen, weil sie ihn komplett verwirrte und beunruhigte, begann er schließlich doch seine gewohnte Rebellion. Die Gelegenheit dazu ergab sich in einer kurzen Pause, in der Loris das Outfit wechseln sollte. Einfach um Jule auf die Probe zu stellen, verkündete er lautstark und mit abfälligem Tonfall, dass er dieses Outfit sicherlich nicht in der Kombination tragen würde. Die zuständige Stylistin fand das natürlich gar nicht komisch. „Wir brauchen das aber, also stell dich nicht so an und zieh dich um. Das Leben ist kein Ponyhof.“ – „Lass gut sein, Sophia“, mischte Jule sich ein und trug immer noch sein ruhiges Lächeln zur Schau, „wenn er das so nicht tragen will, dann soll er es eben anders kombinieren. Der Kerl weiß, wie er aussieht und er weiß, was ihm steht. Ich vertraue ihm da soweit.“  
Sprachlos starrte Loris den Fotografen an. Der warf ihm ein simples „Zieh dich um“ zu und widmete sich dann seiner Ausrüstung. Schon wieder war Loris komplett platt. Dieser Jule kam von einem anderen Stern! Wieso war der so nett?! Wobei das große Problem wohl weniger seine Freundlichkeit war als Loris’ Überraschung darüber. Die Tatsache, dass er damit nicht angemessen umgehen konnte und es sogar provozieren wollte, dass Jule ausflippte, weil er das besser einschätzen konnte, sprach wohl Bände.  
  
Das Shooting ging weiter und egal welchen Protest, welche Rebellion er auch anbrachte: Jules Lächeln verschwand nie. Der Fotograf war durch nichts aus der Ruhe zu bringen. Wenn Loris ein Posing verweigerte, lächelte Jule, nickte und stellte ihm frei sich anders zu positionieren. Wenn er sich über das Licht beschwerte und Bedenken äußerte, dass es ihn zu stark überbelichtete, lächelte Jule, machte ein Foto und zeigte es Loris auf dem Display der Kamera mit der Frage, ob er einverstanden sei oder Jule wirklich das Licht neu ausrichten musste. Als er in der Pause das Essen bemängelte, forderte Jule etwas anderes für ihn an. Damit brachte der Fotograf nicht nur Loris gehörig durcheinander, sondern auch alle anderen zur Weißglut. „Warum lässt du dem arroganten Wichser alles durchgehen?“, wollte Stylistin Sophia wissen, als Loris wieder einmal mit einem anderen Outfit als vorgegeben loszog. Kurz hielt das Model inne, weil Jules Antwort ihn ebenso sehr interessierte wie Sophia. „Ich verfolge die einfache Philosophie, dass mein Model sich wohlfühlen muss, um entspannt zu arbeiten“, erklärte Jule fast schon lapidar, „also kriegt er, was er will. Er ist nicht mein Feind. Ich muss ihm nicht meinen Willen aufzwingen.“ Selbst die Antwort überforderte Loris. Jule war viel zu freundlich für diese Welt.  
  
Nach dem Shooting hörte Loris einen Satz, den er wohl noch nie zuvor gehört hatte: „Danke, Loris. War mir eine Ehre mit dir zu arbeiten. Ich denke, es hat sich gelohnt. Würde mich freuen, wenn wir mal wieder das Vergnügen haben.“ Dabei lachte der Fotograf und streckte Loris seine Hand entgegen. Verwirrt griff Loris nach ihr und schüttelte sie, ehe er sich auf den Weg nach Hause machte. Er konnte sich nicht erinnern je zuvor so etwas erlebt zu haben. Ein Shooting, bei dem irgendjemand derart nett zu ihm war, hatte er vielleicht zuletzt zu Beginn seiner Karriere gehabt, aber dass sich jemand ernsthaft so positiv über ihn äußerte … Ganz zu Anfang hatte er noch als grün hinter den Ohren gegolten. Dann war er fließend zum Arschloch vom Dienst ernannt worden. Keine Zwischenstufe. Und plötzlich … plötzlich kam so ein Fotograf daher und behandelte ihn wie einen Menschen. Loris war mehr als gespannt auf das Ergebnis des Shootings. Wenn der Kerl jetzt auch noch nur annähernd fotografieren konnte …


	2. Chapter 2

**Kapitel 2**  
  
Als Loris wenig später die Ergebnisse zu Gesicht bekam, war er erneut sprachlos. Er hatte ja schon einige Shootings durch, aber nie zuvor hatte ihn jemand derart in Szene gesetzt. Er erkannte sich selbst nicht wieder. Seine rebellische Art, die alle so sehr liebten, war nach wie vor da, aber sie trat in den Hintergrund. Loris musste einsehen, dass seine Irritation während des Shootings sich auf ganz seltsame Weise in den Bildern widerspiegelte: Loris bekam den Eindruck auf den Bildern nahezu sensibel zu wirken, sodass seine widerspenstige Art wie reiner Selbstschutz erschien. Vermutlich lag das daran, dass die ungewohnte Situation ihn unterschwellig verunsichert hatte. Jule hatte eine Seite an ihm hervor gelockt, die Loris bisher selbst noch nicht gekannt hatte. Die es sicherlich schon lange gab, die er jedoch zuvor stets unter Verschluss gehalten hatte. Nichtsdestotrotz fand er die Fotos großartig und mehr als gelungen. Jule hatte ihn perfekt in Szene gesetzt und Loris war selten derart zufrieden mit seinen Fotos gewesen. Er verstand nur kein Stück warum. So besonders waren die Bilder nicht, nur anders.  
Aber immer wenn er sie betrachtete, sah er Jules Lächeln vor Augen.  
  
Auf Anfrage bei der Agentur hatte er herausgefunden, dass der Fotograf Julian Koch hieß und ein kleines Studio in Mainz hatte. Ohne sich selbst zu verstehen fuhr er dort hin. Es reizte ihn zu wissen, ob Julian ein zweites Mal derart besondere Fotos von ihm machen konnte. War er ein One Hit Wonder oder ein wahres Talent? Es verwunderte Loris, dass er noch nie zuvor von Julian gehört hatte.  
Als er dann aber vor dem kleinen, nahezu unauffälligen Studio stand, verließ ihn kurzzeitig der Mut. Was sollte er sagen? Was, wenn Julian gerade keine Zeit für ihn hatte? Er war Fotograf. Wenn er ein Shooting hatte … Loris hatte schließlich keinen Termin vereinbart oder so, er war einfach spontan hergefahren … Jetzt war er jedoch da und sah ein, dass es dann irgendwie auch kein Zurück gab. Außerdem wollte er doch gar nicht unverrichteter Dinge wieder nach Hause fahren. Er befürchtete, dass dieser Fotograf ihm keine Ruhe lassen würde, hatte er in letzter Zeit schließlich auch nicht getan.  
Er atmete also tief durch und öffnete die Tür. Ein kleines Glöckchen kündigte sein Eintreten an, der Raum war jedoch auf den ersten Blick leer. Sekundenlang war Loris versucht direkt wieder zu gehen, noch war er immerhin ungesehen. Er konnte sich davon schleichen ohne sich komplett blamiert zu haben. Allerdings lenkte ihn etwas ab und zog seine ganze Aufmerksamkeit auf sich: An den Wänden hingen verschiedene Fotos. Loris vermutete, dass Julian sie gemacht hatte, wenn dieses Studio wirklich ihm und auch ihm ganz allein gehörte. Also schaute er sich interessiert um und betrachtete die Fotos eingehend.  
Er musste ehrlich gestehen, dass sie zweifellos für Talent sprachen. Julians Bilder erzählten Geschichten, ohne dass man die Leute darauf kennen musste. Sie sprachen ihre eigene Sprache und Loris war fasziniert von dem, was er sah.  
  
Ein leises Rumpeln ertönte. Wenig später steckte Jule seinen unglaublich hellblonden Schopf in den Raum, ein warmes Lächeln im Gesicht. „Entschuldigung, ich wollte Sie nicht warten … Loris! Das ist ja eine Überraschung!“  
Kaum dass er wieder vor ihm stand, war Loris direkt beeindruckt. Julian wirkte ernsthaft erfreut, als er ihn sah! Das war seltsam. Der ganze Kerl war seltsam. Aber das gefiel Loris ja irgendwie gerade so gut.  
„Was kann ich für dich tun?“, wollte Julian wissen und lächelte Loris dabei weiter warm an. „Stimmt etwas nicht mit den Fotos vom Shooting? Bist du unzufrieden?“ – „Quatsch. Im Gegenteil. Ich muss sagen, du hast mich sehr beeindruckt“, gab er langsam zu. Danach hatte er das Gefühl, dass Julians Lächeln breiter und strahlender wurde, wie auch immer letzteres möglich sein sollte. „Das freut mich“, meinte er dennoch vollkommen gefasst, „was treibt dich dann hier her?“  
Berechtigte Frage, fand Loris. Wie er sie beantworten sollte ohne zu viel von sich preiszugeben oder sich komplett zu blamieren, wusste er jedoch noch nicht genau. Dass Jule ihn geduldig lächelnd anschaute, machte es kaum besser. So unterdrückte Loris ein Seufzen und erklärte sein Anliegen: „Ich würde gerne ein privates Shooting mit dir machen. Ich will sehen, ob du das noch mal hinbekommst.“  
Erneut schaute Julian ihn überrascht an. Dann nickte er und holte einen Terminkalender hervor. „Dann sag mal an, wann du Zeit hast. Und was du dir so vorstellst.“ Der Teil mit dem Termin war leicht zu beantworten. In kurzer Abstimmung mit ihrer beider bisherigen Planung fanden sie sogar unerwartet einen Termin, an dem sie beide den ganzen Tag Zeit hatten – nicht zuletzt weil Julian bereit war, seinen freien Sonntag zu opfern, den er sonst für Heimarbeit wie Bildbearbeitung und das Entwickeln analoger Filme verwendet hätte.  
Auf die Frage, was er sich vorstellte, hatte Loris aber keine Antwort. Er stellte sich gar nichts vor. Also wählte er den interessanteren und für ihn einfacheren Weg: „Überleg dir was. Du bist ein fähiger Fotograf. Du wirst also selbst ganz gut wissen, wie du mich in Szene setzen kannst. Ich bin offen für alles und zahle für alles, also überrasch mich.“ Julian wirkte im ersten Moment überfordert nickte aber schließlich. „Gut“, stimmte er zu, „ich denk mir was aus.“ Dann drückte er Loris lächelnd eine Visitenkarte in die Hand. „Wenn sich wegen des Termins irgendetwas ändert, ruf einfach kurz an. Dann machen wir was Neues aus. Ums Styling kümmerst du dich aber selbst, oder?“ Loris nickte. Dann schlich sich tatsächlich ein kleines Lächeln auf seine Lippen. „Wir sehen uns“, verabschiedete er sich und verließ das Geschäft, verwundert über sich selbst. Was war es, das ihn an Julian so begeisterte und faszinierte? War es diese allgegenwärtige Freundlichkeit, die so erfrischend natürlich wirkte? Julian behandelte ihn wie einen Menschen, nicht wie ein Monster. Er hatte immer ein Lächeln auf den Lippen, das von Herzen zu kommen schien und auch seine Augen erreichte. Er strahlte so viel positive Energie aus, dass Loris nicht anders konnte als sich davon anstecken zu lassen. Es war verrückt.  
  
Sie trafen sich an Julians Laden. Das Equipment war offensichtlich schon in dessen Auto verstaut und der Fotograf schien nur auf ihn zu warten, als Loris ankam. „Kein Studioshooting?“, war direkt seine erste Feststellung, gleich nachdem er Julian begrüßt hatte. Der schüttelte den Kopf. „Willst du wissen, wo es hingeht, damit du Einspruch erheben kannst? Oder bleibst du noch ein bisschen beim Überraschen lassen?“ Loris wusste noch nicht so recht, was er darauf antworten sollte. Schließlich zuckte er mit den Schultern. „Erzähl’s mir unterwegs“, forderte er schlicht, während er seine Sachen in den Kofferraum warf und schließlich auf der Beifahrerseite von Julians Auto einstieg. Er verließ sich einfach darauf, dass der Blonde wusste, was er tat. Außerdem hatte Loris ja gesagt, dass er alles mitmachen würde. Ein Rückzieher kam nicht in Frage.  
Julian stieg ebenfalls ein, schnallte sich an und startete den Motor. „Ich hoffe, du bist ausgeschlafen und in Topform. Wir haben heute viel vor“, kündigte er lächelnd an. Loris war nach wie vor beeindruckt von dieser offenen, herzlichen Art, die Julian an den Tag legte. Er konnte sich kaum vorstellen, dass es Momente gab, in denen der Blonde nicht lächelte. So langsam ließ sogar Loris sich davon anstecken und er ließ sich, für ihn vollkommen untypisch, auf eine Unterhaltung ein: „Ich bin ausgeschlafen und habe gut gegessen. Von mir aus könnten wir Extremsport treiben.“ – „Na ja ganz so wild wird’s nich“, erwiderte Julian grinsend. „Aber ein bisschen sollte ich dich trotzdem drauf vorbereiten. Hast du n Problem damit dich schmutzig zu machen?“ – „Nein, meistens nicht“, antwortete Loris und fragte sich jetzt schon, was Julian wohl vorhatte. „Sehr gut. Bist du, nur für den Notfall, einigermaßen schwindelfrei?“ Diese Frage bejahte Loris. Julian stellte noch einige weitere. Ob er Angst vor Spinnen oder Ratten habe und ob er gegen Tetanus geimpft sei. So langsam wurde Loris dann doch nervös.  
„Vielleicht ist es besser, wenn du mir doch verrätst, was du geplant hast“, hakte er vorsichtig nach. Julian lachte und nickte. „Wir machen heute ein Lost Places Shooting“, erklärte er dann und überraschte Loris damit total. „Und du bist dir sicher, dass das zu mir passt?“, wollte er skeptisch wissen. Julian lächelte beinahe geheimnisvoll. „Wie siehst du dich selbst? Oder eher: Wo siehst du dich selbst?“


	3. Chapter 3

**Kapitel 3**  
  
 _„Wie siehst du dich selbst? Oder eher: Wo siehst du dich selbst?“_  
  
Einen Moment lang dachte Loris darüber nach. Diese Frage hatte ihm noch nie jemand gestellt. Aber im Gegensatz zu ihm selbst schien Julian darauf eine Antwort parat zu haben: „Eher urban, oder? In der Großstadt, da wo das Leben spielt. Eventuell mit Streetart, aber Hauptsache lebendig, laut und farbenfroh. Mittendrin und als absoluter Trendsetter.“ Nach kurzem Überlegen nickte Loris schweigend. So in der Richtung hätte er sich selbst wohl beschrieben. Julian lächelte weiter. „Das ist der äußere Loris Karius. Das sexy Topmodel, das jeder sehen soll. Oder will. Die Hülle, die schon zehntausendfach auf Fotos abgelichtet wurde. Ein bisschen rebellisch auf seine Art, aber doch erstaunlich angepasst. Schließlich muss er im Trend liegen. Den will ich aber nicht. Ich will den echten Loris Karius. Den, den keiner sieht, weil du eine Mauer aus falscher Arroganz darum errichtet hast. Deswegen stecke ich dich nicht in die Location, die auf den ersten Blick zu dir zu passen scheint, sondern ich schleppe dich an einen Ort, der so unerwartet kommt, dass er mir vielleicht dabei hilft ein bisschen mehr echten Loris aus dir herauszukitzeln. Klingt das logisch?“ Julian lachte und kurz bekam Loris eine Gänsehaut davon, ohne sich erklären zu können warum. Eigentlich zweifelte er nicht daran, dass Julian sein Ziel erreichen würde. Es war ihm schließlich schon einmal gelungen Loris’ aufgesetzte Art zumindest teilweise zu brechen. Warum sollte es ihm kein zweites Mal gelingen? Er war sich nur noch nicht ganz sicher, ob er das wollte …  
  
„Auf der Rückbank liegt ein Ordner. Wenn du willst, kannst du einen Blick reinwerfen, dann kriegst du schon mal einen ersten Eindruck von der Location, die ich für heute ausgewählt hab.“ Ein Hinweis, den Loris sich nicht zweimal geben ließ, denn nachdem Julian ihm eröffnet hatte, wie sein Plan für heute aussah, war Loris’ Neugierde geweckt. Er drehte sich nach hinten und griff nach dem Ordner, in welchem Julian allem Anschein nach etliche Abzüge aufbewahrte. Interessiert schlug Loris ihn auf und betrachtete eine Weile schweigend die Fotos. Irgendwann hob er den Kopf und warf einen fragenden Blick in Richtung des Fahrers. „Hast du die alle gemacht?“, erkundigte er sich neugierig. Dafür, dass alle Fotos ein mit Graffiti vollgeschmiertes, abbruchreifes Gebäude zeigten, hatten sie zumindest einen gewissen Charme. Vielleicht aber auch genau deswegen. So ganz sicher war Loris sich da noch nicht. Julian beantwortete seine Frage mit einem stummen Nicken. Dann schenkte er ihm ein kurzes Lächeln. „Vielleicht ist der andere Grund, warum ich dich genau da hinschleppe, jener, dass ich ein Faible für Lost Places habe und mir dich wahnsinnig gut darin vorstellen kann.“ Er grinste kurz breit, was ihn beinahe jungenhaft und frech wirken ließ, dann wandte er sich jedoch wieder ab und konzentrierte sich stattdessen auf die Straße.  
  
Als sie ihr Ziel erreichten, konnte Loris beobachten, wie sich ein eigentümliches Strahlen auf Julians Gesicht ausbreitete. Da war zumindest einer schon mal hellauf von ihrem Vorhaben begeistert. Sie stiegen aus, holten ihre Sachen aus dem Kofferraum und Julian führte Loris in das Gebäude. „Ist das legal?“, wollte Loris dabei wissen. Nur so vorsichtshalber. Schließlich nutzten sie hier nicht wirklich den offiziellen Zugang, sondern stiegen durch ein Loch im Zaun auf das Gelände. Julian grinste. „Nicht ganz. Aber ich bin nicht zum ersten Mal hier und auch schon mal erwischt worden. Wenn hier jemand vorbei kommt, um nach dem rechten zu sehen, sind die meistens sehr kulant, wenn man ihnen versichert, dass man nur Fotos macht und nichts zerstören will oder sonst was hier vor hat. Beruhigt dich das?“ Nun, Loris war sich nicht sicher, ob er diese Frage eindeutig mit Ja beantworten konnte.  
„Achte drauf, wo du hintrittst“, bat Julian ihn, als sie das Gebäude betraten. „Im Großen und Ganzen ist hier alles stabil, ist ja kein kleines Holzhaus im Wald. Allerdings liegt überall Zeug rum, die Treppen und Aufzugschächte sind nicht gesichert und hier und da kann sich auch mal unerwartet ein Loch im Boden befinden. Ich will schließlich nicht, dass du stürzt und dich verletzt.“ Julian lächelte, während er das sagte. Für einen Moment war Loris versucht gewesen, sein normales Ego rauszulassen und Julian patzig darauf hinzuweisen, dass er da schon allein drauf gekommen wäre, aber eben jenes Lächeln hinderte ihn daran. Er KONNTE Julian nicht anschnauzen. Alles in ihm wehrte sich dagegen – nicht zuletzt weil irgendetwas in ihm wollte, dass Julian weiter den echten Loris statt der rauen Schale sah. Also hatte er die raue Schale auch nicht verdient. Stattdessen schwieg Loris, achtete genau darauf, wo er hintrat und folgte Julian, wo auch immer dieser hinwollte.  
  
Irgendwann blieb Julian stehen und sah sich prüfend um. Sie befanden sich in einer Art Treppenhaus, dessen Wände mit bunten Schriftzügen vollgesprüht waren und wenn Loris ehrlich zu sich selbst war, dann hatte das Charme. Julian lächelte und stellte sein Equipment ab. „Das sollte es für den Anfang tun. Ist noch Topmodel-Loris-Karius-Stil, oder?“ So langsam ließ Loris sich von Julians Grinsen anstecken und zuckte mit den Schultern. „Wenn du das so siehst. Ich verlasse mich heute ganz allein auf dein Urteil.“ – „Gut“, grinste Julian, „dann begib dich doch mal auf die Treppe, damit ich das Licht vernünftig einstellen kann.“  
Loris folgte Julians Aufforderung und wartete geduldig, bis Julian bereit war. In der Zwischenzeit sah er sich um und überlegte sich, wie er sich selbst am wirksamsten in Szene setzen konnte. Als Julian ihm ein Zeichen gab, begann er also sich in Pose zu werfen und sich ganz wie üblich vor der Kamera zu bewegen. Dabei hatte er die Rechnung jedoch ohne Julian gemacht, der ihm konkrete Anweisungen gab, wie er sich bewegen sollte, wo er ihn haben wollte und was Loris an seiner Mimik verändern musste. Normalerweise ließ er sich nicht so beeinflussen, da er den Standpunkt vertrat, dass er selbst sich am besten effektiv in Szene zu setzen wusste. Andererseits hatte er schon bei seinem ersten Shooting mit Julian gemerkt, dass der seinen eigenen Kopf hatte und genau wusste, was er wollte, vor allem aber dass das Ergebnis dabei vielversprechend war. Also ließ er sich einfach darauf ein. Dafür belohnte Julian ihn nicht nur mit dem einen oder anderen strahlenden Lächeln, sondern er zeigte ihm auch hin und wieder erste Zwischenergebnisse, als wolle er Loris davon überzeugen, dass das, was er hier tat, Hand und Fuß hatte. Wenn Loris ehrlich war, brauchte er diesen Beweis nicht mehr. Er wusste es trotzdem zu schätzen.  
  
So zogen sie durch das Gebäude, suchten sich immer wieder neue Kulissen und, was Loris am meisten überraschte, hatten jede Menge Spaß dabei. Abgesehen davon, dass Julian beinahe einen Herzinfarkt zu bekommen schien, als Loris sich im Rahmen eines der mannhohen ausgeschlagenen Fenster positionierte, weil Lichteinfall und Hintergrund hier so schön waren. Es brachte ihn ehrlich und herzlich zum Lachen, wie Jule – inzwischen bestand er darauf beim Spitznamen genannt zu werden, schließlich hatte er sich ja auch genau so vorgestellt – panisch eine ganze Serie an Fotos schoss und Loris dann anbettelte, da wieder runterzukommen. „Wenn du da rausfällst, bringt deine Agentur mich um, weil ich ihr bestes Pferd im Stall auf dem Gewissen habe. Außerdem wäre das ein herber menschlicher Verlust.“ Nur weil Loris das so sehr schmeichelte – neunundneunzig Prozent der Fotografen, mit denen er bisher gearbeitet hatte, hätten sicherlich das Gegenteil behauptet – tat er Julian den Gefallen sich zeitnah aus dem Fenster wieder auf den sicheren Boden zu begeben.  
Trotzdem kletterte er auf stehengebliebene Maschinen, posierte in einem einstigen Büroraum hinter einem verstaubten Schreibtisch wie der Boss einer Firma, schaute mit nachdenklichem Blick in die Ferne und rüttelte wie ein Gorilla an den Käfigstäben an einem Gitterzaun, den sie irgendwo unterm Dach gefunden hatten. Er hatte unendlich viel Spaß dabei.


	4. Chapter 4

**Kapitel 4**  
  
„Du machst das also öfter, ja?“, erkundigte Loris sich schließlich, als sie eine kurze Pause einlegten, um etwas zu essen. Jule lächelte. „Bisher noch nie mit nem Model, ich hab mich aufs Fotografieren der Gebäude konzentriert. Ich mag das. Das Verfallene hat einen gewissen Reiz. Muff der Vergangenheit, manchmal ein bisschen mit Grusel verbunden, manchmal je nach Gebäude mit ganz anderen Emotionen. Ich hab einen Freund in der Nähe von Berlin, mit dem hab ich auch schon die ein oder andere Tour durch den Osten Deutschlands gemacht. Da waren wir mal in einem Freizeitpark mitten in Berlin. Wurde so um 2003 rum dicht gemacht. Ging insolvent, der Betreiber wollte sich ins Ausland absetzen und ich glaube, er oder sein Sohn wurde wegen Drogenschmuggel verhaftet. Die hatten Kokain in den Bauteilen eines Fahrgeschäftes versteckt, was sie mit aus dem Park nach Peru genommen hatten. Traurige Geschichte. Der Park war wohl der größte Vergnügungspark der DDR. So hatte er ein wenig ruhmreiches Ende und dient jetzt nur noch hin und wieder als Filmkulisse. Man konnte aber die letzten Jahre noch einige begleitete Führungen durch den Park machen und da haben wir die Chance genutzt und ein paar Fotos vom Park gemacht. Schönes Gelände. Aber genau das mein ich mit Emotionen, weißt du? Während du zwischen den Übrigbleibseln alter Attraktionen herumschleichst, kannst du dir das Kinderlachen vorstellen und das ist traurig und schön zugleich.“  
Loris hörte aufmerksamer zu, als er es normalerweise tun würde, wenn ihm jemand von einem abgewrackten Freizeitpark aus DDR-Zeiten erzählen würde. Einfach nur weil Julian es war, der hier erzählte. Julian, dessen Augen dabei funkelten wie die eines Abenteurers auf Schatzsuche. „Ich war als kleines Kind schon so“, erklärte er weiter, „als Mutprobe sind wir mit Freunden ständig in irgendwelchen baufälligen Häusern rumgekrochen. Das hat mir damals schon gefallen. Und für einen Fotografen ist das echt ein Paradies.“ Er strahlte Loris an und der ließ sich davon sogar unbewusst anstecken. Man konnte ja auch gar nicht anders. Nicht bei Julian, der personifizierten guten Laune. Als Julian das bemerkte, schien er sogar noch mehr zu strahlen und das gefiel Loris ziemlich gut. Jedoch war er sich nicht ganz sicher, was er von dieser Tatsache halten sollte.  
Er pflegte stets Arbeit und Privates zu trennen. Das war aber auch kein Wunder, wenn man bedachte, dass er sonst stets als das arrogante Arschloch gesehen wurde, als das er sich ausgab, was natürlich dazu führte, dass er genauso behandelt wurde. Außerdem war Julian gar nicht sein Typ, tendenziell stand Loris eher auf dunkle Haare. Jedoch bewarb sich der Fotograf gerade als die berühmte Ausnahme von der Regel. Was sollte Loris davon halten?  
  
Im Laufe des Nachmittags begaben sie sich nach draußen. Das Wetter war schön und laut Julian war es auch die Umgebung, also bot es sich an, dass sich auch ein paar Outdoor-Aufnahmen zu ihrem Endergebnis gesellten. Loris hatte Julian schließlich zustimmen müssen, was die Landschaft betraf und so hatten sie am Ende des Tages, als sie wieder vor Julians kleinem Fotostudio standen, eine große Bandbreite verschiedenster Motive abgedeckt. Julian lächelte zufrieden vor sich hin und auch Loris musste feststellen, dass der Tag gut gelaufen war. Davon, dass die Fotos gelungen waren, war er sowieso überzeugt. Allerdings hatte er auch die Gegenwart des Fotografen mehr als genossen. Zeit mit Julian zu verbringen war angenehm und entspannend und dessen Lachen hatte ihn so nachhaltig angesteckt, dass Loris vermutlich selbst ein Lächeln bis nach Hause tragen würde.  
„Wie bekomme ich meine Fotos?“, wollte er schließlich wissen. „Ich mach sie dir etwa bis Mitte der Woche fertig. Datenträger ist im Preis des Shootings inbegriffen. Du bekommst sie auf nem USB-Stick und bis zu drei Fotos deiner Wahl kann ich ohne Aufpreis auch noch nachbearbeiten. Wenn du weitere haben magst, geht das auch, kostet aber extra.“ Dabei grinste Julian irgendwie schief und Loris hatte so das Gefühl, dass der eine oder andere Kunde dafür in der Vergangenheit nicht zu viel Verständnis gezeigt haben mochte. Dabei war es doch naheliegend, dass Julian sich zusätzliche Arbeitszeit auch zusätzlich bezahlen ließ. Er nickte und lächelte Julian an. „Ich weiß aber nicht, ob ich es schaffe die diese Woche noch zu holen …“ – „Ist gar kein Problem“, erwiderte Julian lächelnd, „komm vorbei, sobald du Zeit findest. Von mir aus auch nach Ladenschluss, ich bin oft nach Feierabend noch hier unten, weil ich mir hinten eine Dunkelkammer zum Entwickeln von Filmen eingerichtet hab und irgendwie auch die Bildbearbeitung lieber hier unten mache. Außerdem wohne ich quasi genau oben drüber. Wäre nur cool, wenn du vorher kurz anrufst, damit ich drauf vorbereitet bin. Dann weißt du auch sicher, dass ich da bin und nicht gerade bei einem Shooting oder so. Die Visitenkarte hast du noch?“ Loris nickte und stellte fest, dass Julian seine Arbeit über alles lieben musste, wenn er sogar seine Freizeit damit verbrachte. Aber so war das wohl, wenn man sein Hobby zum Beruf machte.  
Er verabschiedete sich, räumte seine Sachen ins Auto und machte sich auf den Nachhauseweg. Tief in seinem Inneren war er froh, dass er mit den Fotos einen Grund hatte noch mal bei Julian vorbeizuschauen. Er hatte das Gefühl, dass Julian ihm gut tat …  
  
Als er gute zwei Wochen später endlich Zeit fand seine Fotos abzuholen, hatte er einen ziemlich verschnupften Julian am Telefon. „Kein Problem“, schniefte er am anderen Ende der Leitung, „komm vorbei, wann immer du willst. Klingel dann einfach bei Koch an der Haustür rechts vom Studio.“ Das Geschniefe wurde unterstrichen durch einen ausgewachsenen Hustanfall, an dessen Ende Julian sich krächzend entschuldigte und sich schließlich verabschiedete. Loris musste kein Genie sein, um zu schlussfolgern, dass der Fotograf unter einer ausgewachsenen Erkältung litt. Beinahe tat es ihm leid, dass er Julian jetzt auch noch belästigen musste. Andererseits wusste er nicht, wann er das nächste Mal Zeit finden würde, also musste er die Bilder heute abholen. Länger warten war keine Option, er war lang genug neugierig gewesen. Also brachte er Julian wenigstens eine Packung Erkältungstee mit, als er an dessen Haustür klingelte. Der Summer ertönte, Loris öffnete die Tür und ging die Treppe nach oben. Julian wartete bereits, das Haar zerwuschelt, die Augen glasig, die Nase gerötet und einen dicken Schal um den Hals. Ein mitleiderregender Anblick, wie Loris fand, aber auf eine hilflose Art auch wirklich niedlich.  
Und obwohl Julian echt abgewrackt aussah, lächelte er Loris an. „Hey. Kommst du kurz rein? Ich hab den Stick noch nicht gefunden, ich hab keine Ahnung, wo ich ihn hingelegt hab.“ Loris nickte, trat in die Wohnung und schlüpfte aus den Schuhen. Dann hielt er lächelnd die Teepackung hoch. „Hier“, sagte er und drückte sie Julian in die Hand, „ich dachte mir, du könntest den vielleicht gebrauchen …“ Trotz des fiebrigen Glanzes begannen Julians Augen zu leuchten, als er Loris den Tee abnahm. „Das ist total lieb von dir“, entgegnete er dabei und wirkte ehrlich erfreut. Loris lächelte ihn weiter an und wunderte sich eine Sekunde lang über sich selbst. Julians Art. Wäre Julian nicht … Julian, hätte Loris sich auch nicht zu dieser kleinen Aufmerksamkeit hinreißen lassen. „Mach dir keinen Stress wegen dem Stick“, bat er dann, „ich hab Zeit und du bist krank.“ Julian nickte kurz und verschwand dann, um den USB-Stick zu suchen.


	5. Chapter 5

**Kapitel 5**  
  
Erst dann genehmigte Loris es sich selbst sich im Flur von Julians Wohnung umzuschauen. Sie wirkte klein und hell, kein Luxus, aber gemütlich und an den Wänden hingen jede Menge Fotos. Viele davon zeugten von Julians Faible für Lost Places. Interessiert betrachtete Loris eines der Bilder, welches vermutlich aus dem erwähnten Freizeitpark stammte. Er hatte ja keine Ahnung von Fotografie und davon, ob ein Bild technisch gut aufgenommen war oder nicht, aber die Bilder gefielen ihm. Wunderte ihn jedoch nicht – bereits jene, die er in Julians Studio hatte hängen sehen sowie die, die Julian ihm vor ihrem Shooting gezeigt hatte, hatten ihn irgendwie in ihren Bann gezogen. Julian schien einfach genau zu wissen, wie er mit einer Kamera umzugehen hatte.  
„Gefallen sie dir?“, hörte er Julians krächzige Stimme plötzlich, während er die einzelnen Fotos eingehend studierte. Er wandte sich lächelnd dem Fotografen zu und nickte. „Du hast auf jeden Fall Ahnung von dem, was du tust“, stellte er fest. Jule erwiderte das Lächeln und zuckte leicht mit den Schultern. „Es gibt immer noch etwas zu optimieren“, erwiderte er, dann hielt er Loris einen USB-Stick hin. „Hab ihn“, verkündete er und grinste dabei schief. Also ging Loris auf ihn zu und nahm den Stick entgegen. „Und wenn ich welche bearbeitet haben will, teile ich dir das wie genau mit?“, fragte er neugierig. Julian lehnte sich an den Türrahmen, ehe er antwortete: „Am besten per E-Mail, dann kann ich die fertig bearbeiteten Bilder direkt an dich zurück schicken. Du gibst mir einfach die Bildnummer aus dem Dateinamen und fertig.“ Loris nickte verstehend und überlegte fieberhaft, was er noch tun konnte, um nicht direkt wieder nach Hause fahren zu müssen. Er hatte jetzt, was er gewollt hatte. Eigentlich war es an der Zeit zu verschwinden. Aber er wollte nicht. Er wollte bei Julian bleiben, ihm Gesellschaft leisten, ihn vielleicht etwas besser kennenlernen … ihn ein bisschen pflegen, wo er doch offensichtlich total krank war …  
Wie auf Knopfdruck verfiel Julian in einen heftigen Hustanfall. Kurz sah Loris sich um, linste in eine offene Tür und machte den Raum dahinter als das Schlafzimmer aus, also legte er seinen Arm um den Fotografen und schob ihn hinein. „Du gehörst ins Bett“, stellte er dabei fest und drückte Julian auf eben dieses. Dann griff er nach einer Wasserflasche, die neben dem Bett stand, goss etwas in das Glas auf dem Nachttisch und drückte es Jule in die Hand. „Ich geh dir einen Tee kochen. Ich versprech dir, danach wird das mit dem Husten sofort viel, viel besser.“  
Es war Julian eindeutig anzumerken, dass er am liebsten protestiert hätte. Loris ließ es jedoch gar nicht erst so weit kommen, er griff sich die Teepackung, die Julian im Flur auf der Kommode abgelegt hatte, suchte kurz nach der Küche und setzte dort Wasser für den Tee auf. Bei jedem anderen Menschen wäre Loris dessen Zustand egal gewesen. Julian jedoch … wollte er einfach helfen. Zu ihm wollte er nett sein. Musste es. Irgendwie. Auch wenn er sich selbst nicht verstand.  
Er suchte in den Schränken kurz nach den Tassen, nahm eine hinaus, sobald er sie gefunden hatte und hängte einen Teebeutel hinein. Als das Wasser fertig aufgekocht war, goss er den Tee auf, nahm die Tasse und trug sie in Julians Schlafzimmer. Der hatte sich schon wieder im Bett verkrochen und schaute Loris aus großen Kulleraugen an. „Du solltest schleunigst hier verschwinden“, murmelte er mit heiserer Stimme, „bevor ich dich anstecke.“ Vollkommen unbeeindruckt stellte Loris die Teetasse auf dem Nachttischchen ab, setzte sich zu Julian aufs Bett und legte seine Hand auf dessen Stirn. „Fieber“, stellte er trocken fest. „Hast du irgendwo Medikamente versteckt?“ – „Loris, echt, ich komm klar“, brummte Julian unwillig und drehte sich leicht weg. „Gut, dann such ich eben selbst“, beschloss Loris, grinste Julian an und zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich bin stur, solltest du gemerkt haben. Und du bist gerade geschwächt, das heißt, du hast keine reelle Chance mich loszuwerden, bevor ich freiwillig das Feld räume.“ Als Antwort erhielt er ein tiefes Seufzen und ein gebrummtes „Badschrank“, woraufhin er zufrieden in den Flur verschwand, um am genannten Ort nach fiebersenkenden Mitteln zu suchen.  
Wenig später hatte er Julian mit dessen Hausapotheke vollgepumpt, ihm den Tee eingeflößt und sich versichert, dass es ihm schon langsam besser ging. Nun lag Julian mit kleinen Augen im Bett und blinzelte müde in die Welt. Loris sah ein, dass es nun wohl doch langsam Zeit war zu gehen. Beim Schlafen musste er Julian nicht auch noch beaufsichtigen. „Wenn du was brauchst, dann meld dich, ja? Ich bring dir gerne irgendwelches Zeug aus der Apotheke, wenn dir hier der Hustensaft oder das Nasenspray ausgehen“, versprach er und lächelte Julian an. Der erwiderte dies, wenn auch etwas wackelig. „Verschwinde einfach“, bat er, „ich bin müde und muss schlafen.“ Loris lachte leise, strich Julian kurz durchs Haar – getarnt als letzte Überprüfung der Körpertemperatur – und zog dann die Decke etwas höher. „Schlaf gut und gute Besserung“, wünschte er und machte sich auf den Weg aus der Wohnung und zu seinem Auto.  
Währenddessen wurde ihm eines bewusst: Das war seine letzte Gelegenheit gewesen Zeit mit Julian zu verbringen, denn jetzt hatte er seine Bilder und damit quasi keinen Grund mehr, Jule weiter auf den Geist zu gehen … Außer sie hatten mal wieder ein gemeinsames Shooting. Ob das jedoch so bald passierte, wagte Loris zu bezweifeln.  
  
Die Fotos waren unglaublich. Julian hatte Recht gehabt – die Location war die perfekte Wahl gewesen. Loris erkannte sich selbst auf den Fotos kaum wieder. Er wirkte komplett anders als auf den Bildern sämtlicher Shootings, die er bisher gemacht hatte. Julian hatte es sogar geschafft, ihn lachend zu fotografieren. Mit einem ehrlichen, von Herzen kommenden Lachen. Loris war fasziniert von den Bildern. Er schickte Julian seine Bearbeitungswünsche und erhielt diese nicht allzu viel später zurück. Damit war die Sache im Grunde erledigt.  
Dennoch erwischte Loris sich dabei, wie er ständig darüber nachdachte, unter welchem Vorwand es legitim sein könnte mit Julian Kontakt aufzunehmen. Er fragte sich, ob der Fotograf sich irgendwann schon einmal ähnliche Gedanken gemacht hatte, oder ob Julian ihn nur als eine Art Kunden sah, den es zufriedenzustellen galt und der danach förmlich abgehakt war. Es machte ihn wahnsinnig und irgendwann hatte er den Punkt erreicht, da er sich verbot an Julian zu denken. Das musste aufhören. Mal abgesehen davon, dass das von vornherein ein Arbeitsverhältnis gewesen war, wusste er nicht, ob Julian schwul war – die Wahrscheinlichkeit hielt er allerdings für gering. Selbst wenn dem so wäre, hieß das jedoch auch noch lange nicht, dass er auch Julians Typ war. Beinahe ironisch stellte er fest, dass Julian nicht der Mensch war, der sich in arrogante Arschlöcher verliebte. Auch nicht dann, wenn diese zumindest ihm stets freundlich begegneten.


	6. Chapter 6

**Kapitel 6**  
  
Nach einigen Wochen tat er das Naheliegendste: Er beschloss sich Ablenkung zu verschaffen. Half zwar sicher nicht viel länger als einen Abend, aber selbst das war besser als nichts. Immerhin war er auch schon eine ganze Weile nicht mehr ausgegangen, weil sein Zeitplan das selten zuließ und dementsprechend lang hatte er auch auf Sex verzichten müssen. Er redete sich fleißig ein, dass einzig und allein sein Notstand an seiner Faszination für den Fotografen schuld war, richtete sich her und begab sich dann auf die Jagd im bestmöglichen Club für solche Vorhaben.  
Irgendwie ging der Plan nicht auf. Während er seine Bierflasche leerte, wurde ihm bewusst, dass sein Beuteschema sich grundlegend verändert zu haben schien. Typen, die er normalerweise scharf gefunden und angesprochen hätte, interessierten ihn heute kein Stück. Er erwischte sich schon während des ersten Bieres dabei, wie er grundsätzlich nach Kerlen Ausschau hielt, die in irgendeiner Form Ähnlichkeit zu Julian hatten. Das machte das Unterfangen nicht leichter. Er war doch hier, um seine aktuelle Besessenheit aus dem Weg zu räumen!  
Als er sich gerade sein zweites Bier holte und hoffte, sein Hirn mit steigendem Pegel verarschen zu können, erblickte er plötzlich etwas, das ihn kurzzeitig gänzlich sprachlos machte: Es war groß, hellblond und mit muskulösen Oberarmen gesegnet, die durch das enge weiße Shirt mit V-Ausschnitt deutlich zur Geltung kamen. Dort auf der Tanzfläche bewegte sich niemand geringeres als Julian Koch zur Musik – und das auch noch verdammt gut. Loris musste kurzzeitig aufpassen, dass er sich nicht zu sehr feststarrte. Julian. Hier. In einem Schwulenclub. Mehr musste Loris eigentlich nicht wissen.  
Schlagartig änderte sich sein Plan. Wenn Julian hier her kam, dann war er mit hoher Wahrscheinlichkeit nicht nur schwul, sondern auch Single und da Loris sowieso schon hoffnungslos verloren war, konnte er diese Tatsachen getrost ausnutzen. Scheiß auf ‚Arbeit und Privates trennen‘, wer wusste schon, ob er überhaupt noch einmal ein Shooting mit Julian haben würde.  
Er hatte gerade den Entschluss gefasst zu Julian zu gehen, als ein Typ vor diesem auftauchte und ihn offensichtlich antanzte. Kurzzeitig war Loris zu überrascht zum Reagieren. Klar, wieso sollte er der einzige sein, der erkannt hatte, wie verdammt heiß Jule aussah? Er blieb einen Moment ruhig stehen und beobachtete, was passieren würde, während er sich überlegte, was zu tun war. Zufrieden stellte er fest, dass Julian nicht allzu angetan wirkte. Der Kerl jedoch schien das entweder nicht zu merken, oder es interessierte ihn schlicht gar nicht, so wie er ihn bedrängte, was Loris eine Steilvorlage bot. Zügig schob er sich zwischen den Menschen hindurch, näherte sich Julian von hinten und schlang seine Arme besitzergreifend um dessen Bauch, sobald er ihn erreicht hatte. Er spürte, dass Julian kurz zusammen zuckte und sich versteifte, was jedoch kein Wunder ob seines plötzlichen Einschreitens war. Loris beugte sich zu seinem Ohr, hauchte ein leises „Ich bin’s, Loris“ hinein, streichelte ihm kurz beruhigend über den Bauch und warf dem Kerl einen abfälligen Blick zu. „Wenn du dann bitte deine Finger von _meinem Freund_ lassen würdest … Ich glaube, er hat dir sein Nein eindeutig signalisiert. Wenn du ihm noch ein Mal zu nahe kommst …“, setzte Loris an, ließ den Satz jedoch offen und schenkte seinem Gegenüber nur einen vernichtenden Blick. „Mach dich mal locker“, wehrte der Kerl ab und hob beide Hände, „kann ich wissen, dass er vergeben ist?“ – „Nein, aber du kannst sein verdammtes Nein akzeptieren, wenn er es dir sagt. Und jetzt verpiss dich.“ Er festigte seinen Griff um Julian, um seine Worte zu unterstreichen und schaute den Kerl so finster wie möglich an. Der sah brav zu, dass er Land gewann und Loris grinste triumphierend.  
  
„Hallo Loris. _Dein Freund_ also, ja?“, hörte er Julian fragen und er musste ihn nicht einmal anschauen, um zu wissen, dass er grinste. Loris schmunzelte und schmiegte sich leicht an Julians Rücken. „Not macht erfinderisch und du brauchtest offensichtlich Hilfe. Also dachte ich mir, ich geh dir zur Hand. War dir doch Recht, oder?“ Jule wandte sich in Loris’ Armen um und schlang seinerseits die Arme um seinen Nacken. „Mehr als das“, erwiderte er, „der Typ war eindeutig ein bisschen zu aufdringlich und wärst du nicht gewesen, hätte ich ihm wehtun müssen. Danke, Loris.“ Er grinste und begann sich dicht an Loris’ Körper im Takt der Musik zu bewegen.  
Loris lächelte leicht und legte seinerseits die Arme locker um Julians Hüfte. „Ich bin mir sicher, du wärst ihn auch allein losgeworden, aber ich gebe offen zu, dass das der ideale Vorwand war.“ – „Vorwand wofür?“, fragte Julian und drängte sich beim Tanzen dichter an Loris. Da war aber jemand definitiv nicht abgeneigt … Loris grinste und beugte sich zu Julians Ohr. „Dich anzusprechen. Dir nahezukommen. Mich ein bisschen an dich ranzuschmeißen“, raunte er und hauchte demonstrativ gegen Julians Ohr. Zufrieden beobachtete er, wie dieser leicht erschauerte. Er zog seinen Kopf zurück und ging vom breiten Grinsen zu einem freundlichen Lächeln über. „Wie geht es dir, Erkältung vernünftig auskuriert?“ Auch Julian lächelte nun und Loris hatte das Gefühl, dass der Fotograf sich immer stärker an ihn schmiegte. „Oh ja“, antwortete Jule, „der Tee hat Wunder gewirkt. Wo hast du das Zeug her?“ – „Ist mein Geheimtipp“, antwortete Loris und zwinkerte scheinheilig, „indem ich es dir nicht verrate, mache ich dich von mir abhängig und sorge dafür, dass du dich spätestens bei der nächsten Grippe bei mir melden musst.“ Julian lachte und schlug ihm leicht gegen die Brust. „Arsch. Das kannst du auch einfacher haben. Von mir aus könnten wir uns gern öfter treffen.“  
  
War es albern, dass sein Herz nun anfing wie wild zu schlagen? Ein bisschen kam Loris sich wie ein verknallter Teenager vor. Und wenn er ganz ehrlich zu sich war, dann traf vielleicht auch mindestens die erste Hälfte dieser Beschreibung auf ihn zu. Er zwang sich nicht debil vor sich hinzugrinsen, sondern lächelte Julian nur ganz souverän an. „Das wäre ganz in meinem Interesse“, erwiderte er schlicht. Solange er sich Julians Absichten nicht bewusst war, traute er sich nicht zu euphorisch zu reagieren. In der Beziehung war er nämlich erst recht nicht das arrogante Arschloch, das er gern vorgab zu sein. Wenn er schon sein Herz verlor, dann wollte er auch, dass es gut behandelt wurde und solange er sich dessen nicht absolut sicher sein konnte, behielt er es doch lieber für sich.  
„Ich hätte ja ehrlich gesagt nicht erwartet, dich hier zu treffen“, stellte Julian nach einer Weile, die sie einfach nur miteinander getanzt hatten, fest. „Warum nicht?“, fragte Loris neugierig. Jule zuckte unbestimmt mit den Schultern. „Weiß nicht“, grinste er. „Quasi so ne Abstufung. Selbst wenn du schwul UND Single sein solltest, hast du ja vermutlich eh keine Zeit für Partys. Und wenn, dann doch nicht gerade hier. Oder so. Keine Ahnung. Jedenfalls hätte ich einfach nicht damit gerechnet. Aber ich bin angenehm überrascht und will mich nicht beschweren.“ Er zwinkerte Loris kurz zu, woraufhin der grinste. „Na dann“, erwiderte Loris beiläufig, „schwul, Single und das ganze Wochenende frei. Ausnahmsweise mal.“ – „Welch schöner Zufall“, entgegnete Jule. Dabei schmiegte er sich dichter an Loris und kam seinem Gesicht immer näher. „Ich glaube, ich wäre ziemlich dumm, wenn ich das nicht ausnutze“, raunte er dann und noch ehe Loris sich versah, spürte er Julians Lippen auf seinen.  
Ein Seufzen entwich ihm, er schlang die Arme fester um Julian und schloss die Augen. Dann begann er den Kuss zu erwidern. Es fühlte sich unglaublich gut an. Julian wusste, was er tat. Loris fühlte eine Hand in seinem Haar, die andere schob Jule gerade auf seinen Hintern und packte fest zu. Ein leises Keuchen entwich Loris und er drängte sein Becken gegen Julians. Die Richtung, die sie einschlugen, wurde ziemlich schnell ziemlich eindeutig. Loris genoss das. Dafür war er ja irgendwie hier. Und wenn er von Jule bekam, was er wollte, war das natürlich doppelt so gut.  
Es dauerte daher gar nicht lang, bis sie im Taxi zu Julians Wohnung saßen. Darüber, dass der Darkroom keine Option war, waren sie sich immerhin schnell einig gewesen. So eilig hatten sie es dann doch nicht. Aber immerhin eilig genug, dass sie ihre Zeit, einmal bei Julian angekommen, nicht mit Quatschen vergeudeten. Der Weg führte direkt ins Schlafzimmer. Keine Worte – Taten sprechen lassen. In der Beziehung war Julian ein großartiger Redner …

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Liebe Leserchen, die ihr mir so fleißig Kudos dalasst, eure Meinung ist gefragt! :D Ich wurde andernorts auf den Missstand aufmerksam gemacht, dass man Jules Sicht hier ja wirklich gar nicht mitbekommt und dass es stellenweise doch interessant wäre zu wissen, wie er so denkt :D Und da es insgesamt in der Geschichte große Zeiträume gibt, in denen Jule und Loris sich nicht sehen, würde es sich uU tatsächlich anbieten, die Geschichte noch mal aus Jules Sicht zu schreiben. Bevor ich aber auch nur einen Finger rühre und mich hier übereuphorisch ans Plotten mache, will ich gerne wissen, ob da überhaupt Interesse bei euch vorhanden ist :D Wenn ihr also Bock habt, dann lasst mir auf welchem Wege auch immer n kurzes Feedback da, ob Ja oder Nein :D Mehr will ich gar nicht wissen.  
> (Und ansonsten DANKE FÜR EURE KUDOS! DANKE DANKE DANKE! Dicken Knutscher für euch alle!)


	7. Chapter 7

**Kapitel 7**  
  
Es war ein seltsam angenehmes Gefühl am Morgen nicht allein aufzuwachen. Loris fühlte Julians warmen Körper dicht neben sich und sein Geruch hing überall im Raum. Er atmete ihn tief ein, ehe er die Augen aufschlug und zu Julian schaute. Der hatte ihm das Gesicht zugewandt und schlief tief und fest, ein entspanntes Lächeln auf den Gesichtszügen. Loris widerstand dem Drang ihn anzufassen, um ihn nicht aufzuwecken. Stattdessen erhob er sich und schlich leise ins Bad, um auf die Toilette zu gehen. Als er sich wenig später im Spiegel betrachtete, fiel ihm deutlich ein großer, dunkler Knutschfleck ein Stück oberhalb seines linken Schlüsselbeins auf und er musste grinsen. Das bedurfte beim Shooting am Montag etwas mehr Arbeit durch die Maske. Immerhin – Loris war sich ziemlich sicher, im Gegenzug ein paar Kratzspuren auf Julians Rücken hinterlassen zu haben. Sie waren quasi quitt.  
Er kehrte ins Schlafzimmer zurück und lächelte über den Anblick, der sich ihm bot. Julian schlief immer noch tief und fest, sein seliges Lächeln im Gesicht – Loris war fasziniert davon, dass Julian das sogar im Schlaf tat! – und die Bettdecke war so verrutscht, dass sie geradeso das Nötigste verdeckte. Seine Haare waren zerwühlt und Loris war sich nicht ganz sicher, ob er dieses Bild furchtbar sexy oder furchtbar niedlich finden sollte.  
Spontan kam ihm eine Idee und er sah sich suchend um. Als er im Schlafzimmer nicht fündig wurde, verließ er dieses und ging ins Wohnzimmer. Dort lag das gesuchte Objekt auf dem Tisch: Julians Spiegelreflexkamera, sein treuester Freund, wie er sie gern bezeichnete. Loris lächelte, nahm sie vorsichtig in die Hand und untersuchte sie neugierig. So oft er auch schon davor gestanden hatte – viel Ahnung davon, wie es dahinter ablief, hatte er nicht. Er hatte es ein paar Mal ausprobiert und ganz passable Ergebnisse erzielt. Er wusste jedoch auch, dass eine digitale Spiegelreflexkamera jedem Idioten passable Fotos ermöglichte und dass noch einiges mehr als das beste Modell und das teuerste Objektiv dazugehörten, um vernünftige Arbeit abzuliefern. Für sein Vorhaben reichte die Programmautomatik allerdings vollkommen aus, sodass er die Kamera mit ins Schlafzimmer nahm, einschaltete und auf den schlafenden Julian richtete. Das Ergebnis war sicherlich kein Meisterwerk – aber allein schon des Motivs wegen konnte es sich sehen lassen. Zufrieden legte Loris die Kamera auf einer Kommode ab und kroch wieder zu Julian ins Bett.  
  
In diesen schien daraufhin Leben zu kommen. Er kniff kurz die Augen zusammen, brummte leise und gähnte dann laut. Anschließend blinzelte er müde, streckte sich ein wenig und schaute Loris schließlich an. Der beobachtete das Schauspiel schmunzelnd. Jule war niedlich, wenn er so verschlafen in die Welt blinzelte. Faszinierend, wenn man bedachte, was er am Vorabend nicht ganz so niedliches getan hatte. „Guten Morgen“, begrüßte Loris ihn lächelnd und konnte dem Drang nicht widerstehen ihm einen Kuss auf die Lippen zu hauchen. Erneut brummte Jule verschlafen, dann lächelte er leicht. „Morgen. Bist ja schon wach.“ – „Jap. Und hab die Gelegenheit genutzt, dir beim Schlafen zuzugucken. Sieht auffallend niedlich aus. Gibt es eigentlich Momente, in denen du nicht lächelst? Du tust es sogar im Schlaf.“ Jule grinste verschlafen. „Bin halt n positiver Mensch“, murmelte er, „damit hab ich dich immerhin auch um den Finger gewickelt, oder?“ Dem musste Loris wohl genau so zustimmen. Das hatte Julian eindeutig getan.  
„Sah jedenfalls süß aus“, stellte er fest. Dann beugte er sich zu Julian und küsste ihn erneut sanft. Nun, da Julian halbwegs wach war, wurde der Kuss auch erwidert – verschlafen und beinahe zärtlich. Jule schien es zu genießen. Das wertete Loris mal als Gewinn. Es fühlte sich gut an und er stellte fest, dass er sich daran gewöhnen konnte. Wollte. Er wollte das in Zukunft regelmäßig haben.  
Es fiel ihnen beiden offensichtlich schwer, aus dem Bett zu kommen. Kuscheln und knutschen war wesentlich bequemer. Erst als Jules Magen sich mit einem lauten Knurren bemerkbar machte, trieb es sie aus dem Bett und in die Küche, wo sie sich ein gemütliches Frühstück gönnten. Bis dahin sprachen sie nicht wirklich viel miteinander und schon gar nicht darüber, was diese Nacht nun für sie beide bedeutete. Loris registrierte jedoch, dass Julian ihn während des Frühstücks immer wieder verstohlen anlinste. Irgendwann stellte Loris die Kaffeetasse ab und lächelte Julian offen an. „Was liegt dir auf dem Herzen, lieber Jule?“, erkundigte er sich beinahe scheinheilig, obwohl er glaubte, es sich denken zu können. Jule jedoch überraschte ihn: „Du sagtest, du hast am Wochenende frei?“ Stumm nickte Loris und wartete ab. „Hast du dann Lust, es mit mir zu verbringen?“  
  
Natürlich hatte Loris das. Dementsprechend war es kein Wunder, dass sie wenig später, nach einer gemeinsamen Dusche und für Loris in von Jule geliehenen Klamotten, in Julians Auto saßen, seine Fotoausrüstung im Kofferraum und unterwegs zu einer weiteren Industriebaracke. Jeden anderen hätte er für verrückt erklärt. Mit Julian jedoch freute er sich auf den Trip. Er freute sich, dass Julian sein Hobby mit ihm teilte und er wusste die Abgeschiedenheit solcher Orte zu schätzen, weil er sich sicher war, dass sich die Gelegenheit für ein Gespräch dort eher ergeben würde als überall anders.  
„Wenn ich ganz ehrlich bin, überraschst du mich“, stellte Julian fest, während er sie zu ihrem Zielort brachte. „Ich mein, ich wusste, dass hinter der rauen Schale ein weicher Kern liegen muss. Aber ich hatte nicht damit gerechnet wie weich.“ Loris lachte und schaute ihn amüsiert an. „Willst du mir gerade sagen, dass ich ein Weichei bin?“, fragte er scherzhaft. Dabei glaubte er ziemlich genau zu wissen, was Julian ihm eigentlich damit sagen wollte und er musste ihm zustimmen: Es überraschte ihn selbst. Er hatte nicht damit gerechnet sich direkt zu verlieben, nur weil mal jemand nett und freundlich zu ihm war. Julian jedenfalls lachte nun auch. „Du weißt genau, was ich meine“, erwiderte er schlicht. Dabei lächelte er sanft vor sich hin.  
  
Irgendwann parkte Julian den Wagen, sie verschafften sich wieder einmal auf nicht ganz legalem Wege Zugang zum Gelände und betraten das Gebäude. Stille umgab sie, während sie schweigend umher gingen, lediglich ihre Schritte hallten in den leeren Wänden wieder und ab und zu das Klicken der auslösenden Kamera. Ab und zu gab Julian einen Hinweis auf Hindernisse oder Gefahrenstellen, wobei er zeigte, dass er scheinbar auch hier nicht zum ersten Mal unterwegs war. Loris befolgte jeden dieser Ratschläge, ansonsten sprach er Julian jedoch nicht an und genoss die Ruhe. Im Kopf legte er sich dabei zurecht, wie er mit Jule über seine Gefühle reden konnte ohne sich komplett lächerlich zu machen.  
„Loooooriiiis?“, hörte er plötzlich Julians Stimme und schaute überrascht in dessen Richtung. Er war sich nicht so ganz sicher, was Julians Stimme ihm sagen wollte. Ob er besorgt sein sollte. So ganz harmlos klang der Fotograf jedenfalls nicht. „Was denn?“, fragte er, während er sich ihm zuwandte und bemerkte dabei, wie der Hellblonde auf das Display seiner Kamera starrte. Schließlich hob Julian die Kamera und drehte sie in Loris’ Richtung. „Kannst du mir DAS erklären?“, fragte er, die Mundwinkel leicht nach oben verzogen – also eindeutig positiv gestimmt – und Loris erkannte, dass er wohl jenes Bild entdeckt hatte, das er am Morgen von ihm gemacht hatte. Loris zuckte unschuldig mit den Schultern. „Da hat dich wohl jemand beim Schlafen fotografiert. Echt megadreist“, stellte er lapidar fest, ging auf Julian zu und trat hinter ihn. Dann schlang er die Arme um seinen Bauch und legte seinen Kopf auf seiner Schulter ab. „Ich find’s aber ziemlich heiß. Ist ein schönes Foto, findest du nicht?“  
Er spürte, wie Julian sich leicht gegen ihn lehnte, während er weiter aufs Display schaute. „Abgesehen davon, dass ich drauf bin, hast du absolut recht. Wenn wir jetzt mal die technischen Aspekte außen vor lassen, hast du wirklich ein Auge fürs richtige Motiv.“ Loris brummte ob Julians erster Aussage unwillig und verpasste ihm zur Strafe einen Knuff in die Seite. Anschließend hauchte er ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange. „Das Motiv ist nur so schön, weil das Model perfekt ist“, murmelte er, „und was die technischen Aspekte betrifft … Von mir aus schenke ich dir ab jetzt jede freie Minute, damit du mir die auch noch näher bringst. Dann geh ich den Fotografen am Set in Zukunft sogar noch mehr aufs Schwein, weil ich dann nicht nur ihre Beleuchtung, sondern auch ihre Kameraeinstellungen kritisiere. Oder du zeigst mir die Lost Places dieser Welt und bekommst dafür dein ganz eigenes Trümmermodel jederzeit auf Abruf für lau. Mir egal. Solange ich nur Zeit mit dir verbringen darf.“  
Er sah ganz deutlich auf Julians Armen die Gänsehaut, die sich ausbreitete, ehe er sich die Kamera am Tragegurt über die Schulter hängte, sich zu Loris umdrehte und die Arme um seinen Hals schlang. „War das gerade quasi eine Liebeserklärung im Karius-Style?“, fragte Julian betont lässig. Dabei zitterte seine Stimme jedoch so sehr, dass Loris erahnen konnte, wie fern der Versuch hier von der Realität entfernt lag. Loris lächelte und legte seine Arme um Julians Taille. „Wenn du das so nennen willst, dann war das eine. Ich mag dich, Julian. Sehr, sehr gern. Mochte ich von Anfang an, weil du der erste Mensch seit Jahren warst, der mich nicht so mies behandelt hat, wie ich es verdient hab. Also? Was sagst du? Romantischer wird’s nicht mehr.“  
Julian lachte und legte zur Antwort einfach seine Lippen auf die von Loris. Der grinste zufrieden in den Kuss.  
  
Er hatte ja gesagt, Julian war _sein_ Freund.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vielen Dank fürs Lesen und Gut finden <3 Ich schätze, es wird noch mal Jules Sicht geben, aber ich kann noch nichts genaueres über das Wann sagen :)


End file.
